Many people fish for sport, recreation, and even profession. Most fishing typically involves the use of a rod and reel combination wherein the rod and reel is configured with a line having a hook on one end of the line. It is common to have some type of a bait secured to the hook in order to attempt to lure a fish and potentially catch the fish. There are many types of bait available on the marketplace ranging from artificial lures, dead bait and live bait. Many fishermen prefer the use of live bait, as they believe that the live bait attracts and provide the potential to catch the most fish.
Live bait is typically either purchased at a local bait shop or caught by the fisherman using various techniques. Different types of live bait can be utilized ranging from baitfish, shrimp, crawfish, and squid. The live bait is typically stored in a bait bucket using the water in which it was caught, either fresh or saltwater. This live bait is typically transported in containers known as a bait bucket or other similar device to the location at which the fisherman will fish and utilize the live bait.
One issue with live bait is that it needs to survive from the time of acquisition and last until the fishing trip is completed. Most bait is fragile and does not mix with other types of live bait. Shrimp tend to live better when the amount of shrimp in a given container are not in such large numbers where they will crawl on each other.
An issue with current bait containers is their inability to accommodate in one bucket at the same time, different types of live bait. For example but not by way of limitation, live mullet and live shrimp, live croaker and live shrimp, live mullet and live croaker all are examples that do not live well together in close areas because they might engage with each other in a manner that may be harmful. No bait bucket insert exists that is designed to allow a fisherman to keep the current bait bucket he has and insert a divider into said bucket to accommodate for multiple types of live fish within one bucket while allowing for the oxygenated, aerated water to pass through said insert if applicable. When applicable, only one aerator source will be necessary to provide oxygenated water to the various separated areas within the bait bucket.
Accordingly, there is a need for an internal divider that can be placed within a pre-existing bait bucket to create internal compartments wherein the internal divider wall facilitate the passing of certain various types of water therethrough.